


so maybe i wanted to give you something more than a catalog of non-definitive acts, something other than desperation.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [10]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wants a baby. He's not an idiot, okay? He's not-- he can see the way she looks at every passing mother on the street, eyes lingering along the lines of the strollers they push. Kate's always the first to coo at the nearest baby in whatever diner they eat lunch in, makes happy sounds and plays peek-a-boo.</p><p>part ten of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so maybe i wanted to give you something more than a catalog of non-definitive acts, something other than desperation.

"Did you ever think that maybe we were just born for this?" she asks one afternoon, body stretched across a cheap motel mattress, feet up in the air and crossed at the ankles as she reads some Spanish women's magazine.

He shrugs, fixes his tie in the mirror and slicks his hair back where it's graying at the temples. "Maybe, princess. I don't have many better ideas about it."

Kate wants a baby.

He's not an idiot, okay? He's not-- he can see the way she looks at every passing mother on the street, eyes lingering along the lines of the strollers they push. Kate's always the first to coo at the nearest baby in whatever diner they eat lunch in, makes happy sounds and plays peek-a-boo.

She'll be twenty-one in six months, and Seth wonders if she would've been like this had she gone off and had the normal life he'd told her to. Had she gone to college, gotten a degree. Had she never lost her own baby nearly two years ago now.

Still, Seth never says anything about it when he sees Kate get all teary eyed after getting to hold some wailing infant, then having to give them back to their mommas.

Tara calls that Sunday, right after they get in from a hunt.

"How's Kate doing?" the newly dubbed Ranger asks; Seth can hear her grandmother calling in the background for Tara to keep it down because she's trying to watch Wheel of Fortune and he smiles.

"She's...pretty depressed," Seth says, glances to the bathroom door where she locked herself inside as soon as they got back to the motel room. "I don't get it. She hasn't been like this before. And she's so _young_. There's plenty of time for kids, later."

"Not in your trade," Tara says, knows the ropes oh so well. "And she realizes that, Seth."

When Kate's just up and gone the next morning, he tries his best not to freak out.

She left a note, of course. Said she'd meet him in Recife in two weeks.

He steadfastly doesn't think about how she's gone to see Richie, about how she might be trying to get pregnant or something else entirely stupid like that. He doesn't think about his brother fucking her, or Kate saying Richie's name instead of his.

He definitely doesn't think about it when he strokes himself to climax.

She meets him in Recife just like she said she would, and he simply gapes when he sees that she has a dog with her.

She's sitting on a cafe patio, and the huge beast of a canine is at her feet. It looks like it's part wolf, part Great Dane. Seth just sort of keeps looking at it before Kate tells him to sit, even though her back is to him and he has no idea how she knew he's here.

He sits down across from her, and when he looks up he sees one of her eyes is purpled, there's a cut on her lip.

"Richie..." Seth starts, and Kate's face falls from the happy grin she was previously giving him.

"I didn't go to your brother, Seth," she says, staring at the table, giving him instant relief and guilt. "I went to an animal shelter in Chili... The bruises are from a hunt I took care of on the way back."

"Kate," he says, reaching across the table to take her hand, fucking can't believe she lets him but is glad she does anyways. "Kate, I'm sorry. You've just been so sad, and I thought it was my fault and I..."

"It's okay," she says, looks up at him and smiles sadly. "That's why I got the dog. I know I've been... _off_ lately. So I got something to take care of. He fit on the bus, so he should sit in the backseat."

She's named the dog Sargent Frost on account of his strength and his secret softness-- Seth can't help but smile a little when she tells him that.

Seth isn't smiling though when the dog watches them have sex later that night; in fact, he can't even focus because of it, and Kate just ends up rolling off of him, sighing.

"I really wasn't with Richie," she says.

"Fuck," Seth says, turning to look at her. "It isn't that, princess. Not at all. It's just..."

She inclines her head for him to continue.

He swallows dryly. "The dog is... _looking_ at us."

Kate has the decency to laugh, shoos the mutt outside and tells him to go run because she's learned he'll come back in about an hour after he takes off, and he's wearing a collar anyways.

"So," Kate says after, sliding herself back over Seth's lap. "Where were we?"

"Hmm," Seth says, groans when she grinds down against him and smears wet in his lap. "Wherever you want, baby girl."

Kate taps a finger to her chin, chipping pink nail polish before she smiles and begins sliding down his body. Seth sucks in a breath, because he knows she's got to be in a great mood to do this. Kate doesn't give blowjobs often-- had explained once that it's not that she doesn't _like_ giving them, she's just kind of embarrassed by it and hasn't gotten over that embarrassment.

"It's so stupid," she'd told him, covering her eyes. "I lost my virginity in an incestous threesome, yet I'm afraid to suck dick... What the fuck?"

"Everyone has their thing," Seth had told her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "We'll work on it, if you want?"

They'd tried a few times, but only when they were taking it slow. Usually fucking, for them, is something fast and rough and over as quick as they can make it. A lot of the time it's filled more with guilt than love, except for nights like tonight where Kate is smiling and kissing at his waist, taking him in her hand and wrapping her mouth around the tip of his cock.

"S _hit_ ," he says, head slamming back down into the pillows, because for all her inexperience, she's some of the best head he's ever gotten next to Richie. "That's it, baby girl...so good, there you go."

He cups the back of her skull with his hand, tries not to push and settles for digging his fingers into her scalp, pulling at her hair the way she likes. Kate hums, the vibrations making his thighs tremble and his eyes screw shut tight. She bobs her head a little in time with pumping him and he can't help but curse, bite into his lip until he draws blood to keep himself from just bucking up into her mouth and making her take him deep.

But she kind of does that on her own, preacher's daughter with a hidden talent.

He comes with a low groan of her name and she swallows softly around him, takes her mouth off with a soft _pop_ and licks her swollen lips, brows drawn together. "You taste different than Richie," she says, almost as if she isn't thinking any better of the statement.

Seth just turns his face into the pillows and laughs.

"I still want a baby," she tells him the following week, finally admits it out loud as they're driving a stretch of highway, Johnny Cash on the radio, dog with its head out the window in the back seat.

"Yeah?" he asks her, tries to gauge her expression but she looks content, with this, with them; he takes her hand on the console and rubs his finger over her simple gold band of a wedding ring, has never wanted anything else in his entire life as much as he wants to keep this, them.

Except maybe to get his brother back, but he knows that's impossible, and it's okay.

"Yeah," Kate says, looks over at him and grins. "But I know that's impossible, and it's okay."

He smiles at her sadly, wanted to give her something more than a catalog of non-definitive acts, something other than desperation, but it's always been about so much more than that with them.


End file.
